I Have Needs Too
by FicFanofFanFic
Summary: This is my take on when Teresa finds out she is pregnant, waiting until after the wedding to tell Jane and her reasons why. This is what viewers would've seen if it were my show! BUT, it belongs to Bruno Heller and I own nothing. It starts right after Vega's funeral, at the end of Nothing Gold Can Stay and continues a little after the end of White Orchids. There are 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to say, I loved writing this story. I think it has filled in some things I would've loved to see in the show. I'm sure we all have things wish we could've and would've seen! Hope you enjoy as much as I have.**

 **Chapter 1**

Teresa noticed Jane had walked away from everyone at the end of Vega's funeral. She finds him crouched down beside a tree in the cemetery, away from all the mourners. She's concerned about how he's doing mentally. She walks up and stands across from him.

"How ya doing?" Teresa asks, and Jane gives her a small, sad smile. "Places like this must be hard for you. Anyway, I don't feel like going this weekend. It just doesn't seem right. Is that okay?

"Yeah." Jane answers softly, pausing with tears in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Teresa asks, worried about what he means.

"I can't watch you do this work; I mean…it…it…it could have been you in that coffin. And I don't…I can't go through that again." Jane explains on the verge of crying.

"Jane? You're that one that walked in that house."

"Yes, so that you wouldn't." Jane said, taking a deep breath.

"You could've died. How is that different?" Teresa asks.

"Me dying, its…its…it doesn't hurt me.

"You can't keep pulling me from the path of oncoming trains." Teresa tried to explain.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because there's always new trains coming every day."

Jane tries hard to keep his emotions under control as he stands up and turns to face Teresa. "I'm leaving. You could come with me or you could stay here, but…I have to go."

"Where you going?" Teresa says, trying hard to call his bluff, but failing as tears form in her eyes.

"Some place nice." Jane answers as he leans forward, kisses Teresa on the cheek, and turns to walk away.

Teresa watched, more and more tears rolling down her cheeks, as he continued to move further and further away from her. She realized she was holding her breath, hoping he would turn around and come back. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd expected him to have some issues today, but nothing she could've imagined that would lead to him to walk away from her. Leave her, again! She couldn't know if he's ever coming back.

When she finally lost sight of Jane, her sorrow turned to anger. _"How could he do this to me again?_ _Everything has been going so good."_ she thought. They had been talking about everything. Jane's feelings about her job and his fear of losing her. She really thought they had moved past all of that, but apparently she was wrong.

" _How could I have been so stupid?"_ she thought to herself. _"How could I think that once he told he loved me, that he would change completely and never leave me again? How long am I going to put up with his crap?"_

Teresa continued to stand there, staring at the spot where Jane had faded away. _"Fine, you jackass! Walk away, run away, again and again. I'm done! I should've never gotten off that plane. I should've just moved to DC and married Marcus."_ she wanted to scream, out loud. However, as the last words left her mouth, as angry as she was, she knew she was kidding herself. She knew, without a doubt, she never would've been happy in DC or with Marcus. She loved Jane, loved him so much right this minute, it physically hurt.

Teresa turned and walked to her car as tears started falling again. She wasn't sure they'd ever stop.

It had been a week since Jane walked away from her. When he had run off before, his six months in Las Vegas, the two years in South America, and days here and there, she had missed him terribly, but this was different. Although she realized recently that she had loved him all those times, they had now been a couple for over six months. His absence this time was so much harder. She missed waking up next to him in the morning, she missed going to sleep next to him every night, she missed their physical relationship, she missed…she missed him.

She'd picked up the phone to call him numerous times in the last week, but never completed the call. She'd decided she was going to wait for him to make the first move, either come back or call her. However, as the week wore on, she wasn't sleeping, she wasn't eating, she had dark circles under her eyes and she knew Cho and Abbott were worried about her.

The team caught a double homicide case early Tuesday morning and she drove to the scene. A couple had been killed and their car plunged down a ravine. She'd been the first agent on the scene. When Cho arrived, he walked around the area to get a feel for what they were looking at. After talking with Park Ranger Ayres, Cho walked over to Teresa.

"We could use Jane's read on this. It's been a week; you haven't heard from him?" Cho asked.

"No, no not since the funeral." Teresa answered.

"Well Abbott's starting his prep to move to DC. We're shorthanded. We need to close this before it gets out of hand. Now's not the time for one of his disappearing acts." Cho said. He noticed Teresa wasn't looking at him. He leaned down to look her in the eyes, "You want me to call him?"

"No, no I'll call him." she said with a fake smile, trying to appear okay with making that call.

She turned to walk away from Cho, pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial for the top number on her phone, Jane. It rang several times but he didn't pick up. "Ass!" she said as she shook her head and made her way back up to her vehicle.

Teresa, Cho and Abbott stood in the conference room going over the details of the case. When they finished going over the information they had, Cho left. Abbott turned around, facing Teresa.

"So no word from Jane, huh?" Abbott asked.

"He's not returning my calls." she answered.

"I know you two are working something out. But these murders are starting to get headline news. We need Jane." Abbott explained.

Teresa smiled, trying to act casual. "I'm handling it."

"Ok." Abbott stated and walked out the door.

Teresa sat down and laid her head on the conference table. She really wasn't feeling well this morning. The lack of sleep and lack of food were catching up to her. She was nauseous and knew she needed to try to eat something. Dealing with Cho's and Abbott's desire to have Jane on this case while trying to appear that she was okay was beginning to take a toll on her.

She knew what she needed to do. She pulled her phone out of her jacket and called in to have a " _Failure to Appear_ " warrant issued for Jane. He'd be arrested and brought back to Austin. She didn't know how he'd feel about what she'd done, but at the moment, she really didn't care.

Teresa knew the warrant for Jane had been issued. Now all she could do was wait until he was picked up, then deal with him. She told Wylie she was going to run out and get something for lunch. She didn't know if she'd be able to eat, but she had to try.

She sat at the sandwich shop down the street from her office. She ordered a turkey sandwich and tea. Coffee didn't sound good today, it turned her stomach just thinking about it _. "Great!"_ she thought. _"The last thing I need is to become a tea drinker. Maybe it is just a symptom of missing Jane and coffee will be my friend again soon."_

She was able to finish half the sandwich, but couldn't finish the other half. She was so tired. She thought if she laid her head down she would fall asleep here in the sandwich shop. She definitely wasn't doing that. Hopefully, she would be able to sleep tonight, but that would depend on how things go with Jane if he's arrested and brought in today.

Teresa made her way back to the office. Abbott motioned for her to come to his office when she stepped out of the elevator. She and Abbott talked about the poachers and the fact they had an alibi for the time of the murders. They started discussing what other avenues they were exploring in trying to find the couple's killer. Wylie stepped in the doorway of Abbott's office.

"Come in." Abbott said to Wylie. "You got something."

"I have a guy who is saying things about the murders." Wylie says.

"Well, what is he saying Wylie?" Abbott asks.

"He's a psychic." Wylie answers.

"Oh come on." Teresa says laughing.

"I don't know how to explain it; you need to talk to him." Wylie explains.

Abbott stood and told Teresa to follow him as they walk to the interrogation room where Gabriel Osborne is waiting. After they talk to him, Abbott and Teresa leave the room.

"So he met the killer, but he can't remember a single detail about him." Teresa said.

"I agree. It's suspicious but he knew details about the bodies being moved and he knew about the fingernails." Abbott commented.

"Which we already knew." Teresa countered.

"None of those details were made public." Abbott stated.

"Well maybe he's friends with the crime tech or maybe he's the killer." Teresa said.

"And he just marched in here and dangled himself right in front of us?" Abbott asked.

"It's more likely than him being an actual honest to God psychic? Teresa stated.

"What makes you so sure?" Abbott responded, just as the elevator dinged signaling its opening.

Teresa looked up to see Jane stepping out of the elevator, escorted by a FBI agent. "Years of experience." she stated flatly, motioning her head towards the elevator. Abbott turned around and saw Jane.

Jane nodded his head at them with a very slight smile on his face, as he was led to an interrogation room. Teresa walked over to the room as the other agent left, after making Jane a cup of tea in his turquoise cup. She sat down at a table across from him, crossing her legs and trying her best to appear apathetic, which she was anything but.

"What were you doing in Arizona?" she asked him.

"I went to the Grand Canyon." he answered.

"The Grand Canyon. Hum." she stated rather sarcastically.

"Have you been?" Jane asked.

"No, I hear it's big." Teresa says, trying not to look at him. She didn't trust herself if she looked him in the eyes too long.

"Huge." Jane states with a big smile on his face, sipping his tea.

"How's the tea?" she asks.

"Hot. Good, thank you." he responds.

"I would've mailed you your cup but, I didn't know where you were." she said.

"Well you knew I'd be back." he said.

"No, I didn't. I can't read minds. The first time I called you I thought, 'He missed my call'. The second time, 'He's busy, okay he'll call me back'. The third time, I thought 'He's dead, he's dead in a ditch on the side of the road.'" Teresa said, a small wave of nausea hitting her again as she finished the sentence.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Jane said.

"Well you did scare me." she said emphatically.

"I'm sorry." Jane replied.

"Okay." Teresa said softly, still trying to keep the nausea and tears at bay. She looked away for fear she would start crying if she looked at Jane any longer. The last thing she wanted to do was cry.

"I'm working through something and I just need space to think. I can't soldier on like you Lisbon." Jane said. He didn't want to hurt Teresa anymore but he was a little irritated that she was pushing him.

"We're all upset. I can't just run away from my work here. This job is too important to me." she replied.

"Yeah, I understand." Jane said, knowing that was his battle; his desire for the job not to be so important to her.

"What can I do for you to help you figure things out?" she asked. She wasn't sure that whatever his answer would be would help bring him back to her. "Just tell me."

"Time. I just need some time." Jane answered.

"Okay. Time's good. I can give you time. I just need one thing from you." Teresa said, deciding she would give him whatever he needed to work things out for himself and come back to her. She needed to feel well again.

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"Don't ignore my phone calls." she answered, hoping if she could talk to him occasionally she would get some sleep and start feeling better.

"Okay, well that's fair." he conceded.

"Alright." Teresa said, as she stood up and walked out of the room.

She walked back to her desk wishing she hadn't felt so much tension in the room while they were talking. She couldn't tell if he was upset that she'd had him arrested or if he felt like she was pushing him. She looked back momentarily as she made her way back to her desk.

She assumed Jane would leave again, however, Abbott asked him to talk to Gabriel. When Jane and Abbott left to find Gabriel, Teresa went to the restroom and threw up. Later, she made her way back to her desk and worked there the rest of the afternoon, sipping tea hoping to start feeling better soon. She thought seeing Jane today would help, but it only seemed to make things worse.

Teresa headed home at 5:00, knowing she had to find a way to get some sleep that night. She thought if she had a decent dinner and a good night's sleep, she would feel more like herself in the morning. When she got home she decided to take a nice, long bath and soak for a while. When the water turned cold, she got out and changed into a tee shirt and jogging pants. She was feeling better already. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of soup.

At 11:00, she decided to go to bed, even though she knew she wasn't going to sleep. She could feel it. She decided to call Jane and see if hearing his voice. Maybe being able to say goodnight would help her settle down and fall asleep.

Teresa dialed his number, it rang several times before going to voicemail. "He's doing it again, ignoring my calls. He said he wouldn't. I can't believe he's not picking up when he knows how I feel. JACK…ASS." she screamed, sitting on her bed. She sat there, holding the phone, waiting to see if he would call back. But no call came. After 10 minutes, she threw her phone on the nightstand, laid down and tried to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up when her alarm went off. She laid there, knowing she'd only slept a short time. As she pushed the covers back and sat up, a big wave of nausea hit, sending her running for her bathroom. She'd just made it to the toilet before throwing up. After several minutes, she sat back and rubbed her face hoping she was done. _"This…has…to...stop."_ she thought to herself tears started to form.

She stood up slowly and walked over to the sink. She leaned down for a minute, hoping the nausea had passed. She laid her hand on her stomach in a mock attempt to make it feel better. Suddenly, she looked up at herself in the mirror. _"No, no, no. This can't be happening. Oh my God, not now."_ She said to herself as she tried to think back to when she'd last had a period. It was not long before they'd gone to Chicago to find Jimmy. That was over a month ago. She walked back into her bedroom, grabbed her phone, opened the calendar app and counted back the weeks. When she set her phone back down, she knew she had to be five to six weeks pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Teresa stared at herself in the mirror. _"I need to pull myself together and start taking care of things. The first thing I need to do is stop and pick up a pregnancy test to confirm my suspicions. Next, make a doctor's appointment. Then, I need to start eating better and getting some sleep."_

The most important thing she needed to do was decide was when and how to tell Patrick. They'd talked about kids but hadn't come to a definitive decision. Patrick had referred her to their conversation after Marcus had confronted him about having a plan for her. He reminded her they'd agreed they knew what felt right and would let that be their guide. If they'd planned this pregnancy because it felt right would be one thing, but it wasn't planned. If it had been planned, Patrick wouldn't have left. She couldn't decide how she felt about the pregnancy yet. If she was honest with herself, she was actually very happy. She just wished their current circumstances were different and she wished she knew how Patrick was going to feel. She also knew she wouldn't tell anyone until after Patrick knew, a father should be the first to know.

Teresa quickly dressed for work with a new, refreshed attitude. Knowing why she was feeling the way she was feeling helped tremendously. As she finished putting her makeup on, she slid her hand down to her still flat stomach, smiling to herself as she turned around.

When she got to work, she walked to her desk and put her purse and the bag from the drug store in her drawer. She walked over to Wiley's desk.

"Did you get an update from the hospital on Gabriel's condition?" she asked, with a renewed desire to get totally committed back to this case.

"He refused to go to the hospital. He doesn't trust doctors." Wiley answered.

"He needs to see a doctor." Teresa said.

"Yeah, we tried." stated Jason.

"You working on a new lead?" she asked.

"This is where Donnie Putnam and Megan Brooks were killed. But this area is interesting." Jason said, pointing at a map on his computer screen.

"What about it?" Teresa asked.

"This area here is known for its red clay deposits. It's less than a mile from the murder scene." Wiley explained.

"Okay."

"Gabriel said something. He had a…a vision after his seizure. He said something about white bones in red clay." Wiley said.

"Wiley? You know Gabriel's not a real psychic." Teresa said.

"I think we should look into this area."

"We can't go on a wild goose chase because of something Gabriel said." Teresa insisted.

Wiley took a deep breath and turned back to his computer. Teresa sensed there was something wrong with him.

"You okay?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. This isn't about Vega. This is about a real lead. It wouldn't hurt to look, would it?" Wiley asked.

"Alright. We'll look into it." Teresa said.

Teresa walked back to her desk to make some calls to get a K-9 Unit out to help look around the area Wiley was interested in. She was feeling more like herself and although she didn't really think Wiley's lead was going anywhere, it would be nice to be back out in the field working the case.

Wiley and Teresa met Nicky, the K-9 dog, and his handler at the area Wiley had pinpointed. It didn't take long for Nicky to get a hit. Teresa made calls to Abbott and Cho to let them know they found something and to have crime scene investigators come out to search for more clues. Unbeknownst to Teresa, Abbott had called Jane to get him in on the case.

The crime scene techs had arrived and started excavating and marking everything they were finding. Teresa had a lot of time to think as she walked around the wooded area as the CSI team was busy excavating the bodies they'd found. She'd come to some conclusions. She wasn't going to tell Jane about the baby until she knew where their relationship stood. She wanted him to be totally committed to their relationship because he wanted to be with her, not because she was pregnant. If she told him about the baby, she knew he would commit himself to her but she wouldn't know for sure if it was just because of the pregnancy. Now she just had to make sure she could keep this from him until it was the right time. He had stayed in Austin since she'd had him picked up in Arizona, but he wasn't staying at her house and she wasn't staying at the Airstream, so they only saw each other at the office. It was good they weren't together in the mornings since the morning sickness was the worst when she first woke up. He might figure it on his own and if that happened fine, but she wasn't telling him.

Teresa had been walking around looking over evidence when she saw Jane's Airstream coming down the dirt road. _"What's he doing here?"_ she thought. She walked over to the edge of the tree line to wait for him. She was still angry with him for missing her call last night.

Jane walked towards Teresa and he could tell she wasn't happy with him.

"I know I missed your call last night. I...I…I didn't…I didn't mean too." He said as she glared at him. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"I'm back." Patrick answered.

"What does that mean exactly; you're back?" Teresa asked a little sarcastically.

"It means I'm figuring stuff out. I'm…I'm figuring it out?" he answered. Then with his most cunning smile he said, "It's good to see you."

Teresa paused for a split second, she couldn't believe he was giving her that smile he knew she couldn't resist. "It's good to see you too." she said, with a smile she tried hard not to show. She felt hopeful that maybe they were on the right path now that he was back.

Teresa was happy Jane seemed to be doing okay and he appeared to be back to the Jane she had been enjoying before Vega's death. Jane helped Wiley figure out who had hit him from behind before they discovered Gabriel was missing. The smell Wiley remembered gave them the clue they needed to find Gabriel.

When they arrived at the Mustang Creek Brewery, searching for Gabriel, Teresa was the last agent in the door. She hoped Jane hadn't read anything into that because she usually was right in the mix with the first people in. She wasn't taking any chances with their child, but she also had to do her job like nothing was going on until she could tell Jane she was pregnant. It was very important to her that he was the first to know he was going to be a father again. Once Cho and Abbott found out, they would immediately take her out of the field.

The next day, after they had found Gabriel's body, Teresa was happy Jane asks her to take a ride with him after work. He said he had something he wanted to show her and afterwards they could grab a bite to eat. They took her car and Jane drove. They headed out of town to an area Teresa wasn't familiar with. They turned down what appeared to be a driveway or narrow road of some kind. She was curious where he was taking her. They came to a stop at the edge of a tree line.

When Jane stopped and stepped out of the car, Teresa got out as well. "I'm going to walk behind you and cover your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Jane said. He got behind her and put his hands over her eyes and they started walking.

They'd walked between several trees she could tell and then felt like they had walked into an open area.

"What is this place?" she asked, as Jane laughed. "Did you buy me another horse?"

"Just a little further." He said as he guided her, still with his hands over her eyes, to the spot where he wanted her to be.

"Okay. Is this a trick?" she asked.

"Breath that air in." Jane said, with a smile on his face.

"Okay. I'm breathing in that air." Teresa said.

They stopped, Jane took his hands off of her eyes and stepped in front of her. He gestured to an old shack with a pond in front of it. "And, walah." he said.

Teresa looked at the shack and back at Patrick. "Jane? What is this?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's a little shack that I'm going to renovate. Make some additions. We both knew things had to change. I…I couldn't make you quit and I need something to do." he explained, looking proud of himself.

"So you're going to build us a house?" she half stated, half asked.

"That's right. And when I'm done, if nothing else, we have a place to live. It's a start." he explained

"So you're going to work here, not at the FBI? Your quitting?" she asked, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Maybe. I…I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Teresa looks at him, then at the cabin and back at him. "What?" he asks.

She is trying to figure out what this all means. He was telling her and showing her how he was working things out she guessed. He was showing her what he wanted and needed.

"I'm glad you got it. I am. But, I have needs too." she stated. She needed him to know she was pregnant, but she needed other things first.

"Like what?" Jane asked, stepping close to her, seeming to care about what she needed.

"I need to know you're not going to run away again." she said. _'I don't want to raise this baby alone.' she thought to herself._

"I'm not." he stated, sounding sure of himself.

"I need to know you're committed to this, to us." she tried to explain. _'I need to know I can count on you being committed to me before you know there is someone else you need to be committed to.' she thought again to herself._

"I am. That's why I want to do this." He answered, smiling.

"Okay. And are you going to take off your wedding ring?" she asked, not sure what Jane's reaction would be. "It's just…it seems like you don't want to let go of it." She looked him in the eyes, hoping to see what she needed from him. _'I need you to let go of your past, which includes your ring, if we're ever going to move on as a couple, as a family.'_ she wanted to say _._

"No. It's not that." Jane tried to explain.

"I understand why it's difficult for you." she said. _'But I need you to know it's difficult for me to be comfortable with being a couple, when that ring's still on your finger. You say you're committed to us, but are you 100% committed with that ring still in place?' she thought._

"It's…it's just that I'm used to it." he said, not completely sure why it was suddenly so important to Teresa.

"I know. It…" Teresa's phone rings before she can continue. "Sorry."

Abbott calls needing them to come back to work. There was another body found.

On the drive to the scene where they body was found, they are each lost in their own thoughts. Teresa thought about the cabin Jane just showed her. He seemed so excited about his plans to renovate it so they would have a house to live in. Was he really back and totally committed to her and their life as a couple? She truly needed to know that was the case. She wanted so badly to tell him about the baby. She was becoming more excited about the idea of them as a family. However, he still didn't seem open to the idea of removing his wedding ring. Until he did that, she couldn't be certain he was all in with her. She needed him to be 100% committed if this was going to work. That meant being willing to move out of the past, take off the ring and move into the future with her and their child.

They arrived at the scene and got back to work.

They'd all returned to the FBI offices later that evening. Rick Tork was joining their team since they were shorthanded. They were discussing the killer's interest in psychics in the bull pen, trying to come with a plan to smoke him out.

Tork spoke up with an idea. "Well, if he's interested in psychics, Jane should talk to him."

"Ah…not a psychic dude." Jane replied quickly.

"No but you could fake it, right? We could feed you to the media, say that you can communicate with the afterlife using your spiritual whatever. If he's really into that we can get him to show himself." Tork said as Jane started walking off. "The Son of Sam killer sent letters to two of the writers who wrote about him."

"Hey, this kind of thing can really work." Tork continued, looking around, no one speaking up. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked, noticing Jane was gone.

"Yeah, the last time Jane tried something like that, it didn't go well." Cho answered.

Teresa stood up and headed for the breakroom. "Oh, the wife and kid." Tork said, remembering Jane's past.

"Yeah the wife and kid." Teresa retorted, angry that Tork had not thought about what he was saying. Jane didn't need this right now. They were finally working towards regaining some good footings in their relationship and she hoped this reminder of Jane's past didn't set him back.

Teresa walked in the breakroom and found Jane making a cup of tea.

"Hey? I uh…I meant to tell you we got Gabriel's autopsy reports back. He had oligodendrogliomas. They're tiny little tumors in the brain." Teresa explained, trying to gage Jane's feelings. "According to the coroner, they can cause seizures, blackouts, or delusional episodes."

"Poor kid. No wonder he thought he was psychic." Jane said.

"There's no such thing as psychics." Teresa said, smiling slightly.

"No." Jane said.

"I shouldn't have said anything about the ring. I'm sorry." Teresa stated. _'I don't need him to feel like I'm pushing him. The small steps we've made getting our relationship back on track is more important. If he feels I'm pushing him about the ring coupled with Tork's reminding him of his past, Jane may regress."_ she thought.

"Teresa please." Jane says.

"Really. Look, you do what you need to. I'm okay. I swear." she said, with new resolve.

Jane smiled at Teresa slightly, but before he could say anything else, Wylie interrupted them letting them know they had a lead in the case.

They drove out to the scene of a man being shot who was mistaken as the serial killer. Everyone was standing around discussing the case with an Austin Homicide detective. She made it clear that something needed to be done to catch the killer. The people of Austin are becoming "freaked out" and the police department's receiving a large number of calls all day. Cho and the homicide detective walk off to retrieve the call log the police used to track calls.

Abbott, Jane and Lisbon stood in the yard of the homeowner discussing the case further.

"Ah, it's a tough situation. The city is in a full on panic and we have no solid leads." Abbott stated.

Jane shook his head, "Okay, well. Ah, do we try Tork's idea?"

"What? No!" Teresa says. She can't believe Jane is even considering this.

"I don't think we can rule anything out." Abbott says.

"Boss!" Teresa say forcefully.

"The guy is not hiding bodies anymore. You know, maybe he's starting to…to like the attention." Abbott explained.

"Do you want him to do to Jane what he did to Gabriel?" Teresa asked.

"Now you know we won't let that happen." Abbott answered.

"You can't promise that." Teresa argued back.

"You know…I appreciate your spirited defense, but…but it's not necessary." Jane says to Teresa and then turns to Abbott. "I'll do it."

"Okay." Abbott says, then turns and walks off.

Jane looks back at Teresa when Abbott is gone, she says nothing to him. _'I can't believe you're doing this. We have a child to think about, although you don't know that.'_ Teresa thinks to herself. _'Should I tell him about the baby? I don't want him making himself a target, not when they have so much to lose, but she also didn't want to tell him like this, it would seem like an ultimatum. She wanted it to be a happy moment when she told him, not in the heat of a case like this. But was it fair to him to make this decision when he didn't have all the facts about his life? What was she going to do?'_

Abbott set up numerous on air interviews for Jane, both TV and radio. Teresa accompanied him to every single one. She didn't want him out of her sight. She tried to talk him out of continuing at the first one. She could tell he was warring with himself and what happened before, not comfortable at all. As the interviews continued, Jane seemed to become more relaxed and somewhat comfortable.

When they arrived at the KPQC radio station, Teresa sat on the couch outside the control room. She was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open. She didn't know how long she had dozed off for, but Tork woke her to let her know Abbott had sent him to relieve her. She didn't want to leave Jane, but she thought if another agent was with him, he would be okay.

She motioned to Jane that she was leaving and he nodded his head, acknowledging her message. She walked outside, got in her car, and drove towards where the Airstream was parked. She knew she needed to get a bite to eat and try to get some sleep. The pregnancy made the evenings rough with her being so tired all the time. She would eat, shower, and crawl into bed and wait for Tork to bring Jane home. They had spent the night together last night and she knew she had to be with him again to make sure he was safe.

She listened to Jane on the car radio on the drive to the Airstream. He was talking to a caller, Lazarus, who could possibly be the killer she thought and suddenly he was gone. Something had happened. Jane called her as she pulled up to the Airstream.

"What happened with you? I was listening, you got cut off." Teresa asked.

"Yeah, the call was a ruse. He's planning something. You need to get back to the office as soon as you can." Jane said and Teresa could tell he was concerned about her.

"Did you leave the door to the Airstream open this morning?" Teresa asks.

"No. Maybe. Why?" Jane asked.

"It's open." Teresa answers.

"Okay. Stop. Don't go anywhere near it. Don't do anything until someone else gets there." Jane directed Teresa.

"That could take forever. I'm going to check it out." she replied.

"Yeah. Fine, but you're not hanging up." Jane said and Teresa could hear the fear in his voice.

"Jane? We have to go." Tork called, standing by their vehicle. Jane stuck his hand in the air to indicate he needed a minute, more concerned about Teresa than where they needed to be.

Teresa opened the door to the Airstream and stepped inside with her flashlight and her gun ready to face whatever or whoever may be in the RV. After looking around she decided there was no one there.

"Jane?" Tork called again.

"Teresa? What's going on?" Jane ask her when he doesn't hear anything for a few seconds.

"Nothing. There's nobody in here. I guess we left if open." she answers.

"Okay. Get back to the office." Jane says as he walks toward Tork and the waiting vehicle.

"Okay. See you there." Teresa says and hangs up.

Little did Teresa know, she was about to embark on a journey that would put her relationship and future with Jane in danger and make her question whether or not her choice not to tell Jane about the baby was the best one.

When she arrives back at the FBI offices, Abbott is waiting for her as she steps off the elevator and informs her that Jane is missing. She feels like the life has been sucked out of her. She bends over, puts her hands on her knees and takes some deep breaths. She can tell Abbott is worried about her. She excuses herself and quickly makes her way to the restroom. Once inside, she enters a stall and throws up. She sits on the floor in front of the toilet waiting for the nausea to pass. When she's sure she's done, she stands up and realizes she has tears rolling down her cheeks.

" _This can't be happening, it just can't. What am I going to do? This guy has Jane. What if he does to Jane what he did to Gabriel? He'd never know he had a child on the way if that happened."_ Teresa thought to herself. She was so conflicted between her desire for Jane to come back completely committed to her and their relationship before knowing about the baby and Jane's right to know about his child before putting himself in this situation.

Teresa cleaned herself up and walked back out into the bull pen where Abbott had already started the briefing. She stood in the back, knowing she probably looked like hell as that moment. She could see Abbott glance at her with a concerned look.

Cho took over and continued the briefing giving the other agents their assignments in their search for Jane.

Teresa took deep breaths and swallowed several times in an attempt to keep her nausea at bay. Abbott walked up as she stood staring at the screens showing Jane being taken.

"You warned me and I didn't listen." Abbott said to her. "And, I **am** sorry."

Teresa looked up at him, with many emotions running through her head. Anger and fear rising to the top. She looked up at Abbott as he continued.

"He could have killed Jane, but he took him. So that means he wants something. And there is no one better at exploiting a situation like that than Jane." Abbott explained.

"I hope your right." Teresa said, hoping Abbott say her anger more than her fear. He couldn't even begin to imagine how this situation was far worse than he knew. He had sent Jane into this without knowing just how much Jane had to lose if he couldn't pull off the job.

Teresa went back to the Airstream later that night. She needed to be close to Jane even though he wasn't there and his RV was the best place for that to happen. She took a shower and changed into the pajama top Jane had worn to bed last night. She made up the couch bed where they slept and laid down. She didn't think she would be able to sleep. She pulled Jane's pillow over and hugged it. The scent of his pillow and his pajamas overloaded her senses and she ended up crying herself to sleep.

She woke up when her alarm went off and sat up grabbing her phone to check for any missed calls. A sudden wave of nausea came over her from sitting up too quickly. She laid back on the bed, closed her eyes and willed it to pass. She checked her phone, but there were no missed calls. She tried sitting up again, but slower this time. When everything seemed okay, she got up and got dressed. She wanted to get to the office. Abbott told her to take her time and come in when she was ready, but she needed to get there to see if any progress had been made in finding Jane. She knew she was in for a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! I wasn't sure how readers would respond to a story line that had been done already and using dialogue from the show, but the feedback and private messages have been all positive, only 1 person didn't like either. I love reading any and all writers' ideas and views no matter how many times a story line has been done or how the writers choose to write their story. That is the beauty of Fan Fiction!**

 **Chapter 3**

When she arrived at the office, Cho and Wiley were out following a lead at a bookstore. She sat at her desk and went through the notes on the case.

When the guys arrived back at the office, Wiley brought Cho, Tork and Teresa up to date on the information he'd found on the Blackmore website. He and Cho learned about the website at the bookstore.

"The Blackmore site is huge. It's the Ebay of the deeply weird. There are sections on vampirism, self-vivisection." Wiley was explaining.

"Self-vivisection?" Tork interrupted.

"Cutting yourself open." Cho explained.

"How does this help us find Jane." Teresa asked. She just needed some answers. Her patience was wearing thin and she didn't know how much longer she could keep up the facade of just being a worried girlfriend.

"Well, there is also a section on blood sorcery. Magical things you can do with blood. Now, you're supposed to use your own blood but, 15 months ago there was a discussion on harvesting blood from other people. About 20 people were involved." Wiley explained.

"Why would you harvest blood?" Tork asked.

"Because you need a lot." Wiley answered.

"Fifteen months ago, that was right around the time our guy made his first kill. He could be one of those people. Can we get their names? Teresa asked. She was getting more scared for Jane as Wiley continued explaining the Blackmore site. She did have a small amount of optimism that the names of the people from the discussion would lead them somewhere.

"The screen names they use are all super protected. However, I was able to dig one out. A guy named Allen Soltenstale, a college professor in San Marcos." Wiley said.

"Let's go pick him up." Cho said, indicating to Tork to follow him.

"Sure." Tork said.

After Cho and Tork left Teresa asked, "What do they do with the blood?"

"A couple of things. But the one that gets the most discussion is the ritual that binds the spirit." Wylie explained further.

"Bind, how?" Teresa asks.

"If you have a corpse, you can bind the spirit of a dead person by giving blood to their body. That way the spirit never leaves."

Teresa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She definitely was more afraid for Jane now. _"Please, don't let this Lazarus guy do this to Jane."_ she prayed. _"Please, please don't take him from me. I desperately need him."_

The next morning, Teresa was back in the office ready to find out if they had gotten any information on Professor Soltenstale. As Teresa walked by one of the interrogation rooms looking for Abbott, she saw a man sitting alone. She walked into the next room where Abbott and Tork were talking.

"Is that Soltenstale?" she asked as she walked into the room Abbott and Tork were in.

"Yeah." Abbott answered.

"Why isn't someone talking to him?" Teresa asked.

"He requested an attorney. He's on his way now." Abbott informed her.

"This guy could be torturing Jane right now. We don't have time for this." Teresa said, angry. She was not letting some regulation stand in her way of finding Jane before something happened to him.

"Sorry Lisbon." Abbott said.

"Let me talk to him." she said.

"Look, the guy's lawyering up." Tork said.

"Let me talk to him." Teresa said to Abbott, almost pleading.

Abbott looked at Lisbon, he understood her need to find any information about Jane. "Okay." he conceded.

Teresa turned, walked out the door and over to the interrogation room where Soltenstale was sitting.

"I already told them I won't say anything without my lawyer present." Soltenstale said belligerently.

"I don't care." Teresa replied, sitting down across from him. Soltenstale looked at her trying to decide if she was serious or just trying to be a hardass. She looked at him for a minute and stated, "You're hiding something."

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"I never would've noticed something like this before. But I've been working for a very long time with somebody who's good at seeing into people. What they're thinking, feeling. I can tell there's something you're worried we're going to find out about you." Teresa explained, feeling like she just might be able to get something here.

"That's ridiculous." Soltenstale said.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the black magic. Something violent or sexual or maybe both." Teresa said as she watched Soltenstale nervously shifting in his chair. "But, judging by how freaked out you are; I'd say it's something really bad."

"I am not freaked out." Soltenstale continued his attempt to appear unaffected by Teresa's words. "And my interests, such as they are, are purely academic. I don't know what you think you're doing…"

Teresa cut him off before he could continue, becoming angrier the more he spoke, "Shut up."

Soltenstale stopped moving and looked at Teresa. Not quite knowing what was coming next.

"I don't care what kind of kinky stuff you're into. I have a friend who's in danger and maybe you can help save him. It's possible he's being held by somebody from that blood group of yours. I want their names."

I don't know any names. It's an online community and…I shouldn't even be talking to you." Soltenstale started saying before deciding he didn't want to talk anymore.

"You're lying I can tell. You have names. You've met them, some of them." Teresa continued.

Soltenstale sat back in his chair, folded his arms across his chest turning defiant and looked away from Teresa. This made her very angry.

"I don't think you understand how important this is to me. You give me a name; you can walk out that door right now. You don't, and I will dig up every dirty secret you have." Teresa stated. At this point, she didn't care about anything but getting the names of those people in the group. She had a strong feeling that it would lead her to Jane.

"You'll what?" Soltenstale asked incredulously.

"I will tell everybody you know, your coworkers, your friends, your family. You are not going to be able to hide." Teresa said raising her voice. She was going to get those names from him one way or the other and find the man she loved.

"You're threatening me?" he asked.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Teresa said with conviction.

"You can't. That's...that's illegal." he said, beginning to lose some of his belligerence.

"My boss is right back there." Teresa said pointing over her shoulder to the next room. "Tell him. Get me fired. Ruin my career. I don't care. I want those names." Teresa continue, as she pushed a pen and paper across the table to Soltenstale. She really didn't care. Whatever had to happen to her to find Jane she could live with. She just couldn't live without him.

Soltenstale looked down and the paper and started writing. He knew this slight, female agent in front of him was serious. Once he finished writing, Teresa stood up and walked out the door.

"He gave me eight names. Says he can't remember the rest." She said as she handed Abbott the list of names.

"Good work."

Teresa was anxious to start finding the people on that list. Abbott gave everyone instructions and they each went about tracking down the people.

They' come up with the name, Joseph Keller, as the possible suspect in Jane's abduction. Teresa and Cho sat in an interview room with a lady who was possibly the manager at Joseph Keller's former address.

"We're looking for a man named Joseph Keller, Jr. According to our records, his last known address was an apartment building that you manage Mrs. Martinez. But then he moved out." Teresa explained.

"Yeah, Keller. Weird guy. I think he moved like two years ago." Mrs. Martinez said.

"Did he leave a forwarding address?" Cho asked.

"No. I think he said something about his dad being sick."

"Can you remember anything else about him? Where he worked?" Teresa asked.

"Some exterminating company." the Martinez lady answered.

"Do you know the name of the company or the address?" Cho asked

"Maybe. I think he sent me an email about it. Want me to hire him. Do you want me to look for it?" Mrs. Martinez asked.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Teresa said with hope.

The Martinez woman pulled a large bag onto the table, "I know it's in here." she said.

Cho and Teresa watched as the woman started going through her bag, when Wiley knocked on the door.

"While you're looking for that we're just going to step outside." Teresa said standing and walking to the door.

She and Cho stepped outside the interview room and Teresa looked at Wiley hoping he had some good news for them.

"Any news?" Teresa asked hopefully.

"Not yet. Sorry. But I did find out something weird about Keller." Wiley said.

"What?" Cho asked.

"Not Keller, Jr., but his father Joseph Keller, Sr. Fifteen years ago there was a string of killings in the area. Local PD took a hard look at Keller, Sr. Really liked him for them, but they only had a circumstantial case, never found any conclusive evidence.

"Keller's father was a serial killer?" Cho asked.

"Sounds like it." Wiley said.

"What happened to him." Teresa asked.

"I don't know. The case went cold. Two or three years ago he falls off the map. He had a house not too far out of town. Near Lake Pickasee."

"You check out the house. I'll wait until she finds the work address and head over there." Cho instructed Teresa.

"Good." Teresa said, as she headed for her desk to grab her keys.

Teresa all but ran to her vehicle outside. She hoped this was the one clue that would lead her to Jane. She prayed all the way out to Lake Pickasee that she would find something, that she would find Jane. She tried to stay focused on her driving and attempted to keep the information in perspective. This could be nothing also.

She found the address Wiley sent her. She drove up the driveway and saw an old, white house. _"Okay, this is it. Be on alert."_ she said out loud. She needed to find any clues she could about Jane, but she needed to make sure she didn't get hurt.

She stepped out of her vehicle, drew her gun and looked towards the house. Just as she was about to round her vehicle, there was a massive explosion. She ducked back down behind her vehicle to protect herself from the blast. When the explosions stopped, Teresa stood up and started running towards the house, trying not to cry. She was overcome by fear as she ran up onto the porch. _"NO! This can't be happening. Please, please, please let Jane be okay if he's in here."_ she prayed.

She opened the door and slowly made her way inside. Finding Jane, while protecting herself was of the utmost importance.

"Jane?" she called as she moved through the house and down a flight of stairs where the blast appeared to come from. "Jane?" she called again.

"You in here?" she continued calling as she kicked open a door to her right.

"Jane?" she called again as she moved further into the room. "Are you here?"

"Jane?" she called louder. Her fear increasing as she moved along the room. Suddenly she heard someone coughing behind her. She turned around and followed the coughing sounds.

She found Jane laying on the floor behind a bar. "Jane. Hey. Okay. Can you stand up? Here, let's get you up." she said as he continued to cough. She reached down and took his elbow, helping him stand to his feet. 'He's alive. Thank you God. Now please let him be okay.' she said to heaven above.

Jane slowly made it to a standing position with Teresa helping him up. "I got you." she said to him.

Teresa pulled his arm around her neck and put her arm around his waist. They walked up the stairs and out the front door together.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, ever." she said as they walked across the porch to her vehicle. Jane reached around with his other hand and pulled her close. "Sorry. I love you." he whispered with a hoarse voice.

They spent part of the afternoon and early evening at the hospital getting Jane checked out. He'd complained that he was alright and didn't need frauds in white coats to tell him that. However, he'd gone along with Teresa's desire to make her feel better. He could tell on their drive back to Austin that she was a jumble of emotions. He understood. If he was honest, he was a jumble of emotions too. He'd had time when he was alone in the basement of Keller's house to think about what he wanted to do if he was able to escape. Starting tomorrow, he' set the wheels in motion to move on with his life.

Teresa also had a lot of time to think on the drive back and while sitting in the ER waiting for doctors to finish checking Jane out. She'd already decided she was going to tell Jane about the pregnancy. She was so happy he'd been found relatively unscathed, that she didn't want to take any more chances with him not knowing. She was going to let him rest and sleep tonight and tell him tomorrow. She'd come up with a good way to tell him.

The next day, Jane purchased the little shack by the pond that he would renovate. He didn't waste any time getting started. He had a lot of plans and he wanted everything to go smoothly. He sat up a table in the open area of the cabin and made himself a pot of tea. He was working on drawings he'd started of the cabin and all the changes he planned to make.

When they got up this morning and Jane told her what his plans for the day were, she knew exactly where and how she was going to tell him about the baby. She would take sandwiches out to the cabin and tell him there, where it would just be the two of them in their little cabin. She was excited and more than just a little nervous too, not knowing how he'd feel.

Around lunch time, Teresa walked in the front door of the cabin with a large brown paper bag. "How's your head?" she said as she stepped inside.

"Oh, hey." he said, as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Hi." she said as he kissed her.

"It's fine. The ears are still ringing a bit. Just getting ready for the remodel." He said with a big smile on his face over seeing her.

"I brought sandwiches." she said, holding up the brown paper bag.

"Those are the magic words." he said. "Come with me." He directed her out the door.

They walked over to a log on the other side of the pond. About the place they had stood when he showed her the cabin and told her of his plans several days ago. Teresa unpacked the bags and handed Jane his sandwich and a bottle of water. They started eating and she looked over at the house. When they were almost finished eating, Teresa decided it was a good time to start a conversation and get to what she knew she needed to do.

"Is it me or does it seem like the house slants a little bit to the left?" she asked.

"Optical illusion." Jane answered as he picked up his water bottle and started to unscrew the cap.

Teresa nodded her head and turned towards Jane. She immediately saw he wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

"You're not wearing your wedding ring." she stated.

"I'm not married." he said and took a drink of his water.

She looked at him a smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening. He had removed his ring. Was this discussion going to be even better than she imagined? His kidnapping must have given him the chance to make some decisions, just as it had for her.

She continued to smile and stare at him as he continued talking. "The ground is slanty so it makes the structure look like its leaning but, it is in fact not. It's just an optical illusion."

"Slanty huh?" Teresa says as she looks at the house. She doesn't notice at first that he is taking his ring out of his vest pocket.

"Technical term." Jane holds the wedding ring between his fingers. Teresa turns and notices it in this hand.

Jane pauses for several moments, then holds the ring up between two fingers and takes a couple of deep breaths before speaking. "This ring has been with me for a very long time and uh…it has obvious significance with my past."

Teresa shakes her head and looks down. She is trying to figure out where Jane is going with this conversation. She looks back up when he hasn't continued yet.

"It also represents…meeting you. If I didn't have this ring, I would never have met you. So in a sense, it has the potential to represent my future as well."

Teresa looks at the ring and back at Jane. Where was he going with this conversation? Why was he explaining this? Was he just doing it to explain why he had kept the ring on or why he still had it in his pocket?

"I'm not expecting you would ever wear it. But, I want to share it with you and…I want it to represent our future, together." He continues explaining.

Teresa smiles at him, still lost as to where this conversation was leading.

"I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Jane asks.

Teresa looks at him and can't believe what is happening. Jane just asks her to marry him. 'Oh my God. This is really happening. He is fully back and committed to me! Now I know he can be committed to us, our family.' She thought to herself.

It took her a minute to get the words out. "Okay. Yes, yes I will, yes." She said laughing a completely happy laugh as she said the words.

"Yes, excellent. I'm glad that's dealt with. I was a little nervous." Jane said with a happy smile.

"Oh come on. You knew I was going to say yes." Teresa said.

Jane shook his head no. "No, even after all these years you're still a mystery to me."

"I am?" Teresa said smiling. 'If he only knew. I am a big mystery right now and have a secret you don't know about." she thought.

Jane was smiling ear to ear and leaned over and they exchanged a long, happy kiss. They sat by the log for quite a while longer discussing when, where and how they wanted to get married. They both agreed they didn't want a regular wedding and decided to go away for a long weekend and get married.

Teresa knew exactly how she was going to tell Jane about the baby. She decided to save her news for after the wedding. Sort of like a wedding gift to Jane. They'd be married, everything settled and could enjoy the remainder of her pregnancy. She just hoped Jane really was as happy about the baby as he was now, asking her to marry him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They decided to go into the office and let their team know about their upcoming marriage, since the weekend wasn't that far away. Abbott, Cho and Wiley were all happy for them. Cho telling Abbott, "I told you." and Abbott saying, "No you didn't." Wiley looked surprised, as if he didn't even know they were a couple.

After all the congratulations were over, Teresa and Jane walked back into the bull pen and to her desk and his couch. "I need to call my brothers and let them know I'm getting married. I think they should know before it happens." She would figure out a way to call them again next week to let them know they were going to be uncles. _"One bridge at a time."_ she thought _. "The father needs to know first."_

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

Teresa called her brother Tommy first, but she'd to leave a message when he didn't answer. Next, she texted Stan to get him to do Facetime with her and found out Jimmy was at his house. That worked out great. She could tell both at the same time.

"I'm going in the conference room and Facetime with Stan and Jimmy." Teresa said to Jane.

"Okay. Good luck." he said smiling.

"I don't need luck. They like you. They'll be happy for us." she said smiling, as she picked up her laptop and walked to the conference room.

Her brothers were happy about her getting married, but not happy that Teresa and Jane were not inviting anyone to the wedding. When all was said in done, she had invited them to Austin and to their wedding. She just wasn't sure how that was going to work and was worried about how Jane would feel about it.

Things were not going as they had planned. She just wanted to marry Jane in a simple ceremony with no fuss and then tell him about the baby.

Jane was okay with her inviting her brothers, he conceded to the wedding plans changing. He had even left to buy her a ring. Teresa sat staring across the bull pen. She was so happy. Things were falling into place far better than she expected. So much had happened in the last few weeks. It was hard wrapping her head around all those changes and all the changes coming.

It was Friday, the day before the wedding. Teresa's pregnancy hormones were out of control and it was driving her crazy. She was so used to having control over her emotions, she just hoped this didn't continue for the next seven months or she and Jane would be crazy by the time the baby arrived.

Abbott offered to have the wedding at his house when they decided to have a "small" wedding. That "small" wedding was now turning into a full blown wedding with a caterer and Sylvan theme, whatever that was. Her brothers and their families had arrived in Austin; Jimmy bringing a fiancé. He said it was a long story but she couldn't worry about that now. It was a on full Lisbon circus! She was getting more overwhelmed as the day wore on.

Her brothers and their families left for their hotel and Wiley went back to the office. Teresa couldn't keep tears from falling, as she was sitting alone at one of the tables set up for the reception in Abbotts' yard. "How had their plans to elope turned into this?" she asked herself as she looked around at the displays surrounding her.

"Hey." Teresa heard Jane say from behind her. She quickly wiped her eyes; she didn't want him to see her crying. She definitely didn't want him getting suspicious and figuring out what she was keeping a secret. She didn't want to tell him, like this, today.

"Hi." she said, trying to seem fine and in control of her emotions.

"Nice flowers." Jane says as he walks towards her.

"Hum. Their centerpieces. It's a Sylvan theme." she said, starting to lose her grip on her emotions again as Jane got closer.

"Sylvan theme? Alright. Cool I guess. How many…people…are…actually coming to this thing?" Jane asks, looking around at the whole set up.

"Nobody knows exactly." Teresa replies, as she starts to cry again. She brings her hand up and puts it on her face, trying to stop the barrage of emotions.

Jane sits down beside her and starts rubbing her back. "Okay." he says.

"How did this happen? This is not what I wanted." she tearily asked Jane.

"Well I like the Sylvan theme." Jane says in an attempt to lighten Teresa's distress.

"We should've just eloped like you said." Teresa cries.

"What about your family?" he asks.

"Oh, they wouldn't care. I just talked to them at the hotel. They found the mini bar and their like cavemen arguing over a dead antelope." she answered.

"Well, uh, let's run. Huh? We'll tell nobody. Just the judge. I'll have her meet us at our little cabin tomorrow morning." he said, rubbing her back again, hoping Teresa would be on board with his solution to make her feel better.

"Cabin?" she asks, starting to like the way the conversation was going.

"Just us." Jane replied.

"Well, you think the judge will do that?" Teresa asks.

"Why sure. She's driving in from San Antonio tonight. Change of venue makes no difference to her."

"What about the witnesses?" she asks.

We'll get someone. We'll…Park ranger." Jane answers.

"You know what? Let's do it. It's our life dammit. I love you." Teresa pulls Jane's face to her and gives him a kiss. "Thank you." Teresa says as she stands up and starts walking towards the Abbott house, excited about their change of plans. Jane stands up with her and she turns to face him after a few steps.

"I'm going to get my dress and I'm going to go to the Airstream. I'll meet you there." She says, as she wipes away remnants of her kiss from above his top lip.

"Well there's another very good reason why we should elope. Alright. Keller is apparently still alive and he's mad at me for some reason." Jane explains. He wanted to make sure not to worry Teresa too much.

"Oh my God." she replies.

"Yeah. So Cho and his people are going to stake out this house. When Keller shows up, they'll nab him."

With her emotions starting to get the best of her, "You were going to withhold this information from me? You were going to deprive me of a guilt free elopement?"

"I just told you." Jane says. Teresa really was wound up tight about this whole ordeal. Hopefully, once they got to the cabin she would be more relaxed. Away from all this craziness.

"You almost didn't. From now on, we need to be one hundred percent honest with each other." Teresa states emphatically.

"I agree with you one hundred percent." Jane holds her face in his hands and gives her a kiss as she says, "Okay." Hopefully his kiss will diffuse her heightened emotional state. His kisses seemed to do that to her lately!

He kisses her again. "I'm gonna go…" Kiss from Jane. "…get my dress…" another kiss from Jane. "…fire up the Airstream." she says.

"You go girl." Jane replies, as he takes out his phone to call the judge.

Saturday morning was a beautiful day, perfect for exchanging their vows outside. However, there was still some business that needed to be taken care of. There'd been yet another change in plans. It appeared that Keller was now coming to their cabin to find Jane. They needed to catch him then they could finally start their lives.

Patrick had gotten dressed while Teresa was in the bathroom. When he was done he had walked outside. Teresa put on her wedding gown, happy that there was no evidence of a baby yet. She just needed a few more hours for her plan to be completed. She felt a little nervous, hoping Patrick liked what she had chosen with Cho's help.

When she finished dressing and everything felt in place, she took a deep breath, picked up her bouquet, opened the door of the Airstream and stepped outside. She saw Patrick, with his back to her, standing by the pond. She knew he heard the door open. She started walking down the path to the cabin, as Patrick turned around to meet her.

" _Wow!"_ She thought, as she watched him turn. _"He looks amazing_. _He bought a new suit, shirt and tie, light blue. He made an excellent choice._ " she said to herself. It all still felt like a dream to her. Six months ago she was about to move to DC and marry Marcus. Now, here she was, walking down this path to meet and marry the man she truly loved and had loved for so long. And, in seven months, they would be a family of three. So much change, so much wonderful change.

"Hey you." she said, smiling as she stopped where Jane was meeting her on the path.

"Hi." he said with a huge smile on his face. "Wow."

She could tell he was very happy with what he saw when he looked at her. She could see much love in his eyes.

"Well, no matter what happens from…this point on…we have to promise each other, that we'll always look on the bright side."

"I promise." she replied, as he stepped up and she slid her arm through his. She hoped he remembered that statement and her promise later when she told him about the baby. All her hopes, dreams and fantasies were coming true today.

The wedding ceremony had been more than she hoped for. There was just a small gathering of friends and her family. During the vows, she felt like it was just her, Patrick and the judge. They only had eyes for each other. Patrick had spent the whole ceremony with a smile on his face staring deeply into her eyes, never wavering in his intense gaze. She knew at that moment she had never felt so loved and adored and she knew those feelings would never fade over time. One of the things she loved about Patrick was that he was fiercely loyal and once he was committed, he was all in until the end. She knew he would be an amazing father and couldn't wait to experience that with him.

The kiss, or kisses, at the end of the ceremony were more than she could have hoped for. It felt like the final pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. Thank goodness, she had zoned out her friends and family. Although, truth be told, at the moment she didn't care who witnessed their first kisses as husband and wife. She assumed Cho had cringed a little, she laughed, thinking to herself.

Abbott and Wiley did a great job of getting a reception set up at the cabin. There was a dance floor and music. Lights were strung between the trees. She and Jane would have to find a way to thank them properly. She knew she couldn't have done everything.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, eating and dancing, celebrating their wedding. Teresa knew exactly what she wanted to do. She needed to find a way to get away from the crowd and get Patrick alone on the other side of the pond by their log. That would now forever be their special place. It's the place where Jane first showed her the cabin and the point she knew he had come back to her. It was the place where Patrick proposed to her and now it would be the place where she would feel like they were officially a soon to be family of three. Maybe in the future, a place they would become a soon to be family of four.

She should've known she wouldn't have to figure out a plan, her husband did that for her. Her husband. She loved the sound of that.

"Hey. You want to sneak away to our little log across the pond there?" Jane asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Sure. That sounds great." Teresa answered.

Patrick took her hand and they walked around to the other side of their pond. Either no one saw them or they understood the couple's need for a little alone time. When they reached the other side, he guided her to sit down on the log.

They sat gazing around the water at their friends and family still celebrating. Each lost in thought for a few minutes before either one spoke.

"How you feeling."

"I am so happy."

"Me too. Me too."

Teresa took a deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you." she said as she laid her hand on her stomach and looked at Jane with one eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her face.

Jane turned and looked at her then he looked down where Teresa's hand lay on her stomach. He looked back up at her with a huge smile on his face. "No, you're…you're kidding me."

"I'm not kidding." she said. She momentarily lost the smile on her face and looked more serious. She had a moment of apprehension, not sure how Jane would feel.

"You are?" he said looking down at her stomach again.

"I am." she said with a smile on her face.

They both started laughing. Patrick leaned in and kissed her then pulled her into a hug. He was rubbing her back and she could feel him smiling. As soon as she felt him smile, she smiled too, knowing he truly was happy.

Teresa pulled back from Jane and she could see how happy he was. "You're happy?" she asked him.

"Teresa, I'm thrilled. I can't believe this." he said as he looked at her and thought he could read something in her face. "Were you worried I wouldn't be happy about this?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Well, I wasn't sure. I mean we talked about kids, but…we agreed that we would know if it felt right and then take it from there. This just happened, we didn't plan this."

"Remember what I said earlier today? We'll always look on the bright side. Well, this is a pretty bright side." He said smiling and with a little chuckle. "I choose to believe this was meant to be and I couldn't be any happier." He pulled her into another big hug.

Several seconds later, he sat back and looked at her. "We have been together pretty much 24/7 since you found me in Keller's basement. When did you find out you were pregnant? How far along are you, when will our little one be here? I must be losing my edge if I missed something like that this last week."

Teresa wanted this to be a happy occasion today and she was sure he would be upset if she told him the whole story. However, she knew he would keep pushing until she told him. Maybe it's better to get everything out in the open right now and they can go back to their reception and really celebrate.

She took a deep breath, "I am between six and eight weeks, closer to eight I believe. So I should be due sometime in September. I have a doctor's appointment next Friday and I'll know for sure then."

" **WE** will know for sure then. I'll be at every appointment with you." he said, looking at her closely. She was smiling, but there was something she wasn't telling him.

He put his finger under her chin and raised it up so that she was looking at him eye to eye. "You didn't answer my other question. When did you find out?"

Patrick was still holding her chin up, so the only thing she could do was close her eyes so that she didn't see the look on his face when she answered him. "After you left." she said.

"Teresa? Open your eyes." Patrick said.

She opened her eyes. All she saw was pure, deep love. "I am so, so, sorry, love. I regret running off after Michelle's funeral for a number of reasons. My biggest regret is hurting you, again. I should have been here when you found out. I understand your fear of me leaving. I've done it to you too many times. I'm sure there's still a little fear of that even after what we have shared today and the news you just gave me. But Teresa, look at me. Believe me. I will **NEVER** choose to leave you again. When I was gone, I figured things out as I said before, but I also realized just how selfish I was in doing that and how much it hurt you. I never want to hurt you again. I will be here for you and for this child, always." Jane explained as he laid his hand on her stomach.

Teresa laid her hand over his. They both had tears in their eyes but she knew at that moment they were tears of happiness. Patrick leaned forward, with his hand still under hers and kissed her.

Jane decided to lighten the mood and finish their discussion playfully. With a smirk on his face he asked, "How do you think this happened?"

"Well, I think you know **HOW** it happened." she smiled back and they both laughed. "Maybe when it happened is what you're asking."

"Oh I think I definitely know when and how, as in how it happened when we were trying to get pregnant!" Patrick said with smile and chuckle.

"You do, do you? You sound pretty confident. And, how it happened? Really?" Teresa asked, curious.

"Uh, remember that black, leather mini skirt and those stiletto heels you wore to that bar to set up George Mason? When I walked in and saw you, I didn't think I was going to be able to pull off our plans. All I wanted to do was get you out of there and back to the Airstream." Jane said smiling and continued. "Remember when we got back to there?"

Teresa thought back to that afternoon. She even blushed a little, well, a lot. "Oh yeah, I definitely remember that. You were like a randy teenager. We just made it in the door and I was fully clothed the whole time."

"I think I had Stiletto heel prints in my back for a week!" Patrick laughed.

"I think you may be right about the timing. By my calculations, that would be within the timeframe. But that doesn't answer the "how" part though only the when." Teresa said.

"Well, I think we overpowered your birth control pills that afternoon, three times! That's how it happened. We were almost late getting ready for the poker game at the Wrightwood Hotel." Jane said. They both burst out laughing at his reasoning.

"You're crazy." Teresa said when she was able to stop laughing.

"I am. Crazy in love with you. Now, come on mommy, let's go celebrate our wedding and our new family!" Jane said as he kissed her and helped her up from the log.

They walked back to their reception, arms around each other's waist, knowing they had so many things to celebrate. Their marriage, the new life they'd created and a future they didn't think possible a few short months ago.


End file.
